Dante&Lulu: Karaoke Night
by Emma R2
Summary: Dante and Max decide to have a "boys night" and commiserate about women. Karaoke night at Jake's has something else in mind. T for mild language, innuendo and bad Karaoke! ;- 4 chapters, MAXIMUM - I promise!
1. Chapter 1 Boys Don't Cry

Dante&Lulu: Karaoke Night

"She wouldn't even take me upstairs to the party with her." The big man shook his head and took another sip of his beer. "We were in the same hotel! It would've just been an elevator ride!" Max's voice was so loud that the other patrons in Jake's turned and looked. Dante shifted in his seat a little. He wasn't averse to attention, normally, but he could tell the good people of Port Chuck were a little nervous to see two of the Corinthos family's major lieutenants out together and getting loud. Luckily Max, who had the body of a lumberjack, but the soul of a broken-hearted romantic, was closer to tears than fighting so the concerned citizens subsided after a couple of anxious looks.

"Yeah Big Man, I feel yah." Dante patted Max on the back. It was clear that Sonny's oldest muscle was feeling a little blue. Dante laughed to himself. Who'd ever thought that he, Dante Angelo Falconeri, former altar boy, would be sitting in Jake's on Karaoke night with one of Sonny Corinthos' most dangerous enforcers commiserating about women? "Lulu ditched me for that Dr. guy and some fancy party at the Quartermaines." Dante shrugged and gave Max a brilliant smile despite being a little ticked. He'd heard a rumor that the party was to welcome back Lulu's Dad, and it couldn't help but rankle that she'd chosen Dr. Clean-cut to go and greet the parent. Max looked up from his beer and gave Dante a man-to-man look.

"That's cold, brother. Ditching you for some fancy party." Max shook his head. "Women are heartless. How long have you two been going out?"

"Well, here's where it gets complicated. We haven't actually gone out yet." Dante smiled. "Not yet – but me and Lulu, we got this connection, you know?" Dante reached for his beer, but it was empty. He looked around the room. Karaoke night was a big event in Port Charles. He tried to wave Coleman down, but he could see the bartender was busy with a table full of Lulu's friends – the blonde chic and the nerd, Dr. Drake and his wife and that other blonde, Rebecca. Dr. Drake caught his eye and gave him a wave. Dante waved back. This Dr. Drake was cool in Dante's book because saving a man's life automatically makes you cool, even if your brother is trying to steal a man's girl from him. Rebecca caught him waving and smiled shyly, obviously thinking the wave was for her. Dante hastily put down his hand.

"A connection…" Max finished his beer and wavered a bit. His eyes were a little bleary and he looked not a little confused.

"It's like …well, haven't you ever been around someone who just makes the whole place light up?" Dante tried to explain. "She walks in a room and…I don't even have to be looking, I can just feel it, you know? It's like BAM! "

"BAM!" Max nodded solemnly, trying to understand.

"yeah, and we keep meeting up everywhere, like we've got antenna or something – or like" Dante leaned forward, forgetting that Max had started a good two hours before he had and probably wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning.

"A connection!" Max said happily. His smile abruptly dropped. "I thought WE had a connection. I thought I was something special to her, but NO. When my connector stopped working" Dante winced not wanting to have the images in his head. " She doesn't want the REAL ME" Max declared the last sentence on a wail.

"Hey! Hey Max, c'mon buddy! C'mon, it'll be okay." Dante patted his pal on the back. Just then Coleman passed by. Dante caught him and ordered a bottle of Wild Turkey and shot glasses.

Dante watched with interest as Dr. Drake's wife, Dr. Scorpio took the first turn at the machine. The pretty brunette obviously had a great sense of fun and adventure as she boldly stepped up to be the first singer of the evening, without a glimmer of fear. Dante suddenly decided he wouldn't mind having her in a tough situation, she would've probably been a great back up. The music started, and she sang a very creditable version of Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" in a clear and well-toned soprano.

Dante smiled as he watched Dr. Drake shake his head jokingly at his wife. Nice couple, he thought to himself. It was clear they loved and respected each other, which was what Dante had always wanted for his mother, and - for himself.

"Didn't Dr. Drake say it would fix itself?" Dante gave Max a sympathetic smile.

"Yep. He said I was psycho –" There was a clang as the door opened and two whispering women came in. The former DA Alexis Davis and her best friend Diane Miller stepped into the room. Both seemed too glamorous to be in anywhere so blue collar as Jake's but they were both obviously there for the evening. Alexis spotted Max and Dante and tried to guide her friend away but Diane shook her off and headed over to them. Max was transfixed, like a deer in the headlights.

Coleman brought over the bottle and set it down in front of Dante. For some reason he brought over a handful of shot glasses. Obviously gifted with some sort of sight, Coleman smiled at all of the table's inhabitants and ducked out of there. Diane stood directly in front of Max as she addressed Dante. Max deliberately looked down into his empty beer bottle.

"Well, Mr. Pirelli, you're looking well. Seem to be coming along quite nicely with your recovery. " Diane smiled tightly at him.

"Thank you, Ma'am, I –" Diane cut him off before he could finish.

"Funny how some men recover immediately and some just never bounce back?" Diane's voice was brittle. Max flinched, visibly.

"Now, Ma'am – that's not fair" Dante shut up as Diane cute him off again. He realized attempting a debate with this professional shark was not advisable. She would chew him up and spit him out like she was doing with her former lover.

"Don't mistake me, Mr. Pirelli. I'm not speaking of physical wounds. Physical wounds occur and they heal. Any human being accepts that! No, I'm speaking of certain emotional wounds that people inflict on themselves!" At this point in the tirade, Diane turned and glared deliberately at Max who refused to look up. "Do you know what I consider half a man? A man who won't fight it out with me, assumes he knows what I'm saying without listening to me – a man who assumes he knows what I want from a relationship without truly giving me a chance to respond."

Dante's eyes widened. Max must be dead drunk and/or stupid not to know what she was saying to him. He watched as the killer attorney zeroed in on his friend.

"You know what Max Giambetti? I also consider it cowardly for a man not to pick up his phone when I call; NO ONE refuses my phone calls! I have taken entire families to the cleaners for less! So I will not have you here, crying into your beer, pretending that you're the put upon party when you will not even return one of my phone calls" Diane rounded away from Max to Dante. "Mr. Pirelli. Where's Lulu this evening?"

Dante's head spun from how fast she changed the subject. "Err…um, she's out at the party at the Quartermaines." The killer attorney gave him a deliberate stare.

"Really? Without you, I see." She raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yeah." Dante gave her a bright grin. "I guess she felt she needed a fancy Dr. to show off instead. " Diane continued to look at him. She didn't say a word. Just watched. Dante started to feel uncomfortable. "Yeah, I've still got some convincing to do there, I think."

"Really? And how convincing can you be, Mr. Pirelli, when you're here in Jake's and she's off at the Quartermaine's?" Diane smiled skeptically. "Is that Wild Turkey? Lovely!" Diane further astonished Dante as she poured herself a shot and downed it in one go. "Thanks for the drink, boys!" She stormed off to rejoin Alexis who was hiding her head in her hand.

Dante sat still - stunned. Why had he let Lulu go off with Matt? There were tricks he could've pulled, ways he could've worked around it. What was he doing? Max reached over and gave Dante a commiserating pat.

"Don't worry, she does that to everyone – even Sonny." Max poured them both shots and they clinked their glasses together. Suddenly a voice drawled from behind them.

"Well, I can see where the party is tonight! Mind if I join you two gents?" Dante turned to see a man in his late 40's/early 50's standing behind them. He had grey/blond curly hair and a clever smile. The tuxedo he was wearing was obviously custom and very expensive. He saw Dante staring and smiled. "Yeah, I know – I thought I'd bring a little class to this joint." He extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you…?"

"Dominic, Dominic Pirelli." Dante didn't quite trust this stranger, but he liked the cool. The stranger shook his hand. "Luke Spencer at your service."

Dante smiled. "Spencer?" He looked at Max who wasn't really focusing at all.

"Yep. I can see my reputation precedes me. " The stranger winked.

"Uh, no – I'm new in town, um haven't heard a word." Dante gestured for Mr. Spencer to join him. Luke sat and immediately poured three shots around the table.

"Well, let me fill you in, Junior. Forewarned is forearmed." Luke, (Dante was surprised at how quickly he reverted to first names with this strange man, his mother would have a fit.) Luke poured three shots around the table and they all clinked glasses.

Dante wasn't quite sure what was happening when saw Diane stand suddenly and with purpose. She strode over to the Karaoke machine. Max was busy downing his shot, so Dante looked at Mr. Spencer who smiled and shook his head. Suddenly the music started and Diane began to speak the lyrics. Luke chuckled under his breath and Max looked like he had been punched in the gut. Dante didn't know the song, all it was talking, something about a fire and pajamas and then Diane's smoky contralto hit the chorus.

_"Is that all there is, is that all there is  
If that's all there is my friends, then let's keep dancing  
Let's break out the booze and have a ball - If that's all there is" _Diane was glaring pointedly at Max's back.

Dante bit his lips and looked at his friend. Max looked like he wanted to shoot something. Dante realized he didn't know if his friend was packing or not.

"Maximillion" Luke drawled in a friendly manner. "You didn't bring your enforcer with you, did you son?" Max looked patted his pocket and then looked confused.

"No," Max said, a little sadly. Dante sighed with relief. Luke winked and topped up their shots of Wild Turkey.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Miss Independent

Chapter 2 – Miss Independent

Mr. Spencer certainly lived up to his reputation. At the Academy they had taught Dante how to look like he was drinking without actually being too drunk to do the job, however Dante found his shot glass magically refilled every time he tried to palm it and pretend. Now the bottle of Wild Turkey was nearly three quarters empty, Max was dozing in and out over his glass and Dante's head was muzzy, though, 'thank the angels', his hand was still steady. 'This was a probably a good thing' Dante thought as he turned to watch Spinelli warble through painfully earnest version of 'Love of My Life' by The Dave Matthews Band. Dante shook his head. thought, 'Dude might want to play hard to get a little bit, or she's gonna start taking him for granted.' He stared across at the smokin' blonde that was Lulu's best friend and Spinelli's girlfriend and realized the poor nerd probably couldn't help himself. Mr. Spencer leaned forward.

"Dungeons and Dragons has it bad, doesn't he?" Mr. Spencer drawled. Dante laughed and turned just as Coleman set another bottle of WT in front of him. Mr. Spencer uncorked the bottle "Supplies were getting low, kid, and it was my round." Dante blinked as Mr. Spencer topped up their shots.

"So Dominic, much as I enjoy a meeting of the Heeman Woman-Hater's Club, I have to ask, what did my daughter do to upset you?" Mr. Spencer said. "I know what is ailing our Maxwell here, but what did my precious princess do to you?" Dante froze, in shock as Mr. Spencer (no – Luke, he said to call him Luke) issued him a smile that suddenly reminded Dante of Shark Week on TLC.

"Um, pardon me, Sir?" Dante decided to brazen it out as he returned the stare. Luke took Dante's measure.

"Well, it's common knowledge that you have a special fondness for Lesley Lu, despite her repeated admonishments, which shows that you have marvelous taste if not a certain amount of stupidity and blind determination." Luke raised a glass at Dante in a toast, and Dante regained his composure and returned a cocky smile.

"So she's been talking about me." Dante's smile widened. Luke laughed.

They both downed their shots not noticing as the clack of stiletto heels stopped beside their table.

Lulu was furious with her father. Not only had he skipped out on Tracy's party, but also he had headed here, to Jakes, making sure that Tracy would hold Lulu responsible for mentioning Karaoke night. Worst of all, he was sitting with Dominic, bonding over what looked like more than a few drinks. Lulu flipped her loose side ponytail hair back over her shoulder, pretty much destroying Maxie's elegant creation.

"I can't believe you came here, after all of Tracy's work!" Lulu bristled. She didn't dare look in Dominic's direction; she needed to focus on her father.

"Hello Sugarplum! I couldn't help myself. What's a better welcome party than watching the good people of Port Chuckles serenade each other? " Luke smiled at Lulu and she heard Dante laugh. She turned to glare at him, and was hit with a sexy grin, and bleary brown eyes smiling at her. Lulu felt herself blushing as Dominic looked her over slowly, his eyes lingering on her mouth, then moving down to take in her strapless silver cocktail dress. Maxie had assured her it was the epitome of elegance, and Lulu did feel pretty and sophisticated in it, but under Dominic's eyes, it felt a little dangerous, a little too sexy. His eyes made her suddenly very aware that the dress was strapless, and that the slits in the side of the skirt went halfway up her thighs. When he looked back up at her face, the look in his eyes was sensuous and he was biting his lip, sending her a message that made her head spin.

Suddenly Luke's hand was on top of Dominic's head, and Lulu couldn't contain her grin as her father turned that disturbing gaze in the direction of Spinelli as he finished up his song and took his bows.

"Your swain is a little bit worse for drink, my dear, otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't forget himself around your father like that" Luke realized that Lulu had no idea how beautiful she was tonight, with the long blonde ponytail and that silvery gossamer dress. She was nearly the spitting image of her mother, and Luke's smile faded a little as he thought of all that Laura missed in their lives.

"Swain? He's not my swain. My swain – err, date is on his way. He's just parking the car. " Lulu caught her breath and nodded in the direction of Dominic's head "He's just someone who doesn't understand that he's not irresistible to everyone. In fact, the truth is that he's totally resistible. Completely and utterly – RESISTABLE. Matt on the other hand is charming and a perfect gentleman. " Dante grinned back up and her and Lulu colored deeper. Luke considered his daughter for a moment. 'Methinks the lady doth protest too much,' he wondered, knowing that Lulu was giving away a lot by being so defensive.

"Awww, can't wait to see Dr. Matt in a monkey suit bet he's just …gentlemanly." Dante found himself clenching his shot glass tightly as he smiled up at Lulu. She was literally breathtaking tonight, and he was glad she didn't look at him when she first came in because she would have noticed how tongue-tied she made him. Dante gave her what he thought was a nonchalant shrug. "Bring him on, can't wait to hear him give Spinelli a run for his money. Wonder what little song he'll chose to serenade you? A heart breaker? Or maybe a nice little booty-shaker?"

"Matt doesn't have to serenade me -" Lulu turned to face him. "But if he wanted to he would. You might find Spinelli funny, but I'm sure Matt is man enough to know that it's okay to embarrass yourself publicly for someone you care about. "

"Oh yeah?" Dante stood up abruptly, "He's not man enough to escort you into this bar and make sure you arrived safely."

"Are you drunk?" Lulu smiled politely.

"Not even close. Just friendly." Dante smiled back.

"Don't you remember we met in this bar? I came here all by myself and perfectly safely." Lulu made a "so there" face at him. Dante leaned closer, mimicking her expression. Then he smiled.

"So sweet! You remember every moment you spend with me. That's very special." Dante gave her his best grin. Lulu nearly grinned back but she caught herself. Dante leaned closer.

"I've had a couple drinks, yeah. But I'm still aware enough to know this isn't a great neighborhood. You were wearing jeans; and had shoes on that you could run in." Dante suddenly felt danger signals as Luke looked at him suspiciously. He turned back to Lulu. "Tonight, you look like …" Dante smiled. It was hard to describe how she looked. "Incredible. You look - incredible" Lulu suddenly decided she preferred to look at the table instead of Dominic.

"You look like an Angel, or maybe a Princess – " Dante suddenly realized he was getting poetical. Bad move. Her father was staring at him pityingly and Lulu was getting ready to bolt. Suddenly he was annoyed that she dressed like that for Matt. "A Princess could easily get into trouble in this neighborhood, if she's wandering around on her own. "

"I can take care of myself." Lulu was incredulous. He'd met her father. He must know that Luke Spencer's daughter would always know how to handle herself.

"I'm sure you can," Dante replied "but I'd rather not test it out. " Dante flinched at the possessive sound of that last sentence. He could see Lulu wasn't responding well either. Just then, Dr. Matt strolled in with a broad smile on his face. 'Of course the jerk looks good in a tux" Dante thought to himself. Dr. Matt crept up behind Lulu and slid an arm around her waist. She jumped a bit, but when she saw who it was, she smiled in welcome. Dante grabbed his shot and downed it.

"Hmmm, its pity you don't get any say in anything that concerns me, isn't it?" Lulu dismissed Dominic's concern with barely a glance. Dr. Matt looked gave the table a friendly and curious smile – but thought better of commenting on the obvious undercurrents as Lulu grabbed his hand. "C'mon Matt, they're deep into their conversation here. Let's get our own table." Dante watched them as Dr. Matt followed Lulu to an empty table beside Spinelli, Maxie and Rebecca.

"Serenade!" Max suddenly shouted and stood up, apparently waking with a mission. Dante watched in concern as the big man wavered, then headed for the Karaoke machine. Luke leaned forward as Max nearly careened into Dr. Drake who had been gearing up to take his turn. Dante jumped up, worried.

"Matters of the heart have driven men to much more dangerous extremes." Luke said silkily as he refilled their shots. Dante watched as Dr. Drake obviously decided to give up his turn as he helped Max operate the microphone and aimed him in the direction of the monitor. Doc was definitely a good egg, Dante thought as he stood with the big man. Slowly the music started and Dante sighed. 'Oh no,' he thought as he looked at Diane. She was adamantly NOT looking at his friend. And the song was…well…

"Not going to be pretty, is it, Junior?" Luke clinked glasses with Dante sympathetically. The song was Roy Orbison's "Crying". If Dr. Drake had used his excellent baritone to sing it to his obviously appreciative wife, it would've been charming, a fun, self-deprecating moment for everyone to discuss at the hospital the next day but poor Max…

"Oh no!" Dante said as Max warbled off key, as earnestly as Spinelli had, with the added bonus of actual tears rolling down his face. "I've gotta -, " Dante gestured towards Max as he nodded to Mr. Spencer apologetically.

"Go ahead, Junior, ride to the aide of your friend." Luke smiled nostalgically as he watched Dante run forward to cut off Max as he approached Diane's table. The kid seemed like a good one. Sonny obviously trusted him. Despite her claiming otherwise, Lulu was clearly smitten. So Luke was going to go against his better judgment and make the rare choice of ignoring the alarm bells the kid had set off as he gave Lulu the danger run-down. The kid cared, that's all that was. That's what made him sound like a cop. Dominic just cared. However, Luke resolved to keep one eye open - just in case.

Dante caught up to Max as he dropped to one knee in front of Diane.

"_I thought that I, was over you, but it's true, so true! I love you even more, than I did before, but Darling, what can I doooooooo_"

Dante thought he was gonna cry himself when he heard that Max hit that note. Sister Mary Francis would've had Maxey practicing scales for two weeks for that one. Max was barely coherent with the lyrics and shook off Dante's hands as he tried to lift his friend back up. Some of the folks in the crowd knew Max and were concerned for him, but others…Dante grew angry as he heard the mutters and the laughter and when he saw Diane's shoulders shaking that anger turned to fury. His friend was putting everything on the line here and she was making fun of him. Dante suddenly felt Lulu's eyes on them. Dante couldn't bring himself to look up at her. He focused on Max.

"C'mon buddy." The big guy had stopped singing but he wasn't budging. "C'mon Maxey – lets get outta here." Dante couldn't budge him. Suddenly a hand with blood red-tipped nails tapped Dante's shoulder. Dante looked up to see Diane staring down at them. Her eyes were red, and her mascara had run in rivulets down her cheeks.

"No worries, Mr. Pirelli. I will take care of Max. You can rejoin Mr. Spencer in your evening of debauchery." Diane's voice quavered slightly. When he heard her voice, Max sprung forward with a hopeful smile on his face. Diane looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. Dante's romantic Italian soul had did a little leap as Max grabbed his stern barrister and gave her a classic old school dip and kiss but he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the bar broke out in applause, with hoots and hollers. Dante felt himself grinning from ear to ear and he looked up and over at Lulu. She was peeking over Dr. Matt's shoulder, with a huge smile. She caught his eye and applauded at him. He bowed and gave her a wink. She looked away quickly and then turned to whisper something in Matt's ear.

Dante smirked to himself. 'She thinks it's settled for tonight. That's very cute. She obviously didn't know how resourceful Dante could be.' He turned to rejoin her father.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Use Somebody

**Chapter 3 – Use Somebody**

The audience at Jake's clapped loudly as the young couple finished up their enthusiastic duet of "Islands in the Stream." Luke sighed and shook his head. What was it with that song? Someone was always singing it at Karaoke nights and it never got any better. He nodded at the young man who had clapped by rote for the last three songs.

"I think that is possibly one of the worst songs ever, in the history of worst songs" Luke smiled provocatively. Dante nodded absently as he seethed with frustration. It had been over an hour since he'd called Milo for help and things were getting worse instead of better. Dr. Matt's arm was still around Lulu and now one of his hands was stroking her bare shoulder. Mr. Spencer was still sitting with him, chatting about Karaoke, all the while watching him like a hawk while Dante tried to pretend that he wasn't fantasizing about slamming Dr. Matt's smug grin off his face with Max's now empty chair. It didn't help that every so often Lulu would peek over her shoulder at him and smile. It wasn't a flirtatious come hither smile, like the ones Rebecca kept sending in his direction, either. Lulu's smile very clearly told him that he could go to hell – Lulu Spencer could and would do whatever she pleased, including Dr. Matt if she wanted.

Almost as if she was reading his mind, Lulu turned and saw his stare. Almost imperceptibly she shook her head. Her expression was incredulous. It was clear she was trying to tell him to give it up. Dante gritted his teeth and smiled back at her. It would take a lot more than a couple looks from Lulu to dissuade him. Lulu threw one hand up and he wondered if that meant she was ready to surrender.

"That could mean one of two things, son." Luke didn't even pretend that the younger man wasn't as transparent as cellophane. It was clearly obvious that the newest and youngest of Sonny's enforcers was enamored of the youngest and prettiest Spencer and it was just as clear that Lulu was putting him through the paces. Lulu was making every visible effort to look like she was dissuading the kid and it was equally clear the kid wasn't having it. Normally Luke would've stepped in to give the Mr. Pirelli a quiet heave-ho but it was just as clear to him that Lulu was enjoying the game. "Either she likes you and doesn't want you hurt or she's warning you to back off before things escalate." The young man turned around and gave him slightly dazed grin.

"Or she that can't keep her eyes off of me" Dominic gave him a cagey wink. Luke couldn't help but chuckle. He genuinely liked this kid. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar and welcoming, like an old friend. That cocky grin was familiar as well. It reminded Luke of his wilder, happier days when he and Sonny would run Port Charles like a well-oiled machine. When he had Laura, Sonny had Brenda and they both had the arrogance of youth and success behind them. He had heard whispers that this kid was a favorite of Sonny's. Luke wondered if his old friend saw himself in Dominic Pirelli, in the same way that Luke did. He made a mental note to himself to go visit his Sonny and find out more about the mysterious Mr. Pirelli. Not that Luke wanted to interfere, but it was pretty clear that the kid would be with Lulu soon and Luke couldn't help himself from taking a little extra interest in his cupcake's love life. Especially after the year she'd had.

Dante was surprised that Mr. Spencer hadn't abandoned him, despite the fact that he'd long since given up trying to keep up with the older man's amazing capacity for bourbon. Max was over in a corner cooing with Diane and if Mr. Spencer left it would just be Dante alone at a big table in the middle of the room, staring pathetically at Lulu Spencer's table. Dante noticed with anger that Dr. Matt was getting much more "handsy" – the surgeon's long fingers were tangling in Lulu's wavy blonde ponytail.

"Looks like a spider" Dante muttered under his breath.

"What was that son?" Mr. Spencer gave him a bright smile as he poured himself another shot. Dante bite his lip and shook his head.

"Nothing." He smiled at the Mr. Spencer, even though it was clear to Dante that Luke wasn't buying it. Luke laughed to himself. The kid had to play a little hard to get. As sure as her name was Spencer, if Lulu saw the advantage, she would take it.

What was the deal with his eyes? Lulu could feel them, even though Matt had cooperated, _finally,_ and started playing with her hair. Matt's fingers were light and well practiced and she figured if anyone could distract her, it would be him. She didn't know why she was letting Dominic Pirelli get to her, but it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't that stupid. And she sure as _hell_ wasn't going to worry about what Dominic and her father were talking about for this long time.

"I think it's working" Matt leaned down and whispered in her ear. Lulu looked up at him, startled.

"I don't know what you mean" Lulu shifted uncomfortably as Matt's light brown eyes smiled wryly at her. He didn't think that Lulu meant to use him; it was just that she couldn't help herself. He even thought that if they hadn't stumbled over Dominic Pirelli this evening, she would have tried to enjoy their date, just like he had tried.

But it was no use. It was clear that Lulu and Dominic were as aware of each other as he and Maxi were. Matt would've felt a little more hurt and put upon if he weren't getting a little of his own back every time he played with Lulu's hair or stroked her shoulder. He never looked directly at Maxi but he could feel her frustration and anger, and the escalation every time he touched Lulu. Yep. They were using each other that night – though he knew Lulu couldn't admit it to herself. Lulu and Dominic were clearly meant for each other, just like he and Maxi were, and just like Maxi, Lulu was gonna make the guy work for it.

Matt thought he ought to feel a little sorry for the guy, a little empathy for someone in the same boat, but Pirelli had deliberately gotten in his face a couple of times recently and Matt couldn't help enjoy beating him somewhat. He felt he was justified feeling a little ahead of the guy because he, at least, was sitting at the same table with his target. Suddenly an inner demon pushed him and he couldn't resist tossing a triumphant grin over his shoulder at the bristling mob enforcer. _'Probably not the best idea to provoke a guy who kills people for a living,' _Matt laughed to himself, but something told him Pirelli was different otherwise Lulu wouldn't be so interested.

"Damn it, Milo" Dante muttered under his breath as he forced himself to unclench his fist "take your time why don't cha?" Mr. Spencer snorted into his drink.

"Milo, that wouldn't be the erstwhile Mr. Giambetti the younger, would it?" Luke smiled genially at Dominic. Something in Mr. Spencer's demeanor told him that was a mistake.

"Yeah." Dante knew Mr. Spencer was close with Sonny and he realized he might need to defend his friend. "He's normally very reliable – I'm sure there's some reason – " Luke smiled broadly.

"The reason is, Young Jedi, is Leslie Lu. " Luke shook his head. "You should do your research a little better." He gave the stunned looking kid a broad wink.

_Milo?? _Dante supposed he shouldn't be surprised, Lulu was gorgeous, but _Milo?? _Dante couldn't quite see it. He turned to Mr. Spencer.

"Unrequited" Luke read the kid's question, easily. He supposed old age must've set in because normally he'd have had this kid talked into a card game by now. Then again, the game unfolding in front of him was much, much more interesting. He watched as the kid processed the information. The alcohol was slowly working its way out of his system and Luke watched as the kid re-formulated his strategy. He stood up and nodded at Luke.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the information." Dante realized drastic measures were necessary. Normally he avoided Karaoke nights like the plague but he realized he needed to make a grand gesture. Dr. Matt was winning way too many points and Dante's team was short a man. He turned toward the stage. Luke watched with astonishment.

"Kid – you sure you wanna do this?" Okay, Dominic Pirelli was no Sonny. There were some things Sonny just wasn't capable of, and setting himself up as a target for ridicule was one. Luke topped up a shot glass and handed it to him. "You may need this after all."

Dante grinned and downed the shot. Oddly enough, even though Mr. Spencer wasn't declaring allegiances, it felt reassuring to have him in his corner. He strolled confidently over to the stage where Colman was trying to cajole the slightly reluctant crowd into singing more.

Lulu couldn't believe her eyes as Dominic passed her table, heading for the stage.

"No way!" she exclaimed before she realized it. Maxi tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head.

"No you don't! Pay no attention to the stage." Maxi gave her an intent glare.

"I'm not, I just don't believe that he's going to – " Lulu sputtered to a stop as Maxi shook her head again.

"You are on a date with Matt, Matt not Dominic. It is very rude to pay attention to Dominic when you are with Matt, isn't it Matt?" Maxi challenged him abruptly. Matt shrugged insouciantly.

"I don't know. We're all friends here, aren't we?" Matt gave Maxi a challenging wink. "We all get to pay attention to each other."

Patrick watched with concern as his brother clearly declared his campaign. Maxi and Spinelli were an odd couple to be sure, and Patrick wasn't really sure if he believed they were happily ever afters, but he knew Matt wasn't doing himself any favors by provoking Maxi around Spinelli.

Spinelli decided to ignore the Conceited One's provocative attempt at rabble rousing.

"I, for one, an curious to see how the Audacious One portrays himself musically, for as we all know, music is the voice of the soul wherein one shares a significant element of their spirit and on the rare occasion - the heart's true cry. This should be illuminating at the very least - " Lulu gave Spinelli a stunned stare. This was _Dominic_. Lulu shook her head and stood up with little resistance. Matt was glowering as a glowing Maxi gave Spinelli a passionate kiss.

Lulu strolled over to the podium where Colman was helping Dominic page through the book. Dominic didn't look up, so she crossed her arms and waited. Lulu cleared her throat energetically, and Colman looked up with a delighted smile, but Dominic continued to ignore her.

"Hello beautiful!" Colman gave her a cheery smile. "Coming to join our Mobster pal in a duet?"

"Hardly." Lulu knew she was being bitchy but she couldn't help herself. She turned to Dominic "what do you think you're doing?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna sing a duet? I think your Dad would love a reprise of Islands in the Stream." Dante smiled without looking up as he continued to page through the book.

"He hates that song and no, I'm not going to sing a duet with you." Lulu tapped her heel. Dante nodded and continued to page through the book. Lulu tapped her foot louder. He stopped and listened for a moment, nodding like she was tapping out a rhythm. Finally he shook his head.

"Sorry, don't know that one - any other requests?" He smiled.

"Yes, how about go home?" Lulu knew she was being mean, but she couldn't help herself. He just wouldn't leave her alone. Okay, maybe him singing at Karaoke night wasn't about her, but it felt like it was, especially after he'd spent all night drinking with her father and glaring at her date.

"You know, Lulu – I'd be happy to do that for you, but I don't want to abandon my friends for the evening. And Coleman needs more people to sing, don't you Coleman?"

Coleman nodded obediently and winced as Lulu directed an angry glare in his direction. He had been all set to dislike the kid, but he'd proved himself by getting rid of his theft problem, saving Morgan Corinthos and, quite honestly – taking that beating from Lulu's brothers and turning it into a win. The kid had guts and had a lot more going for him than your average enforcer. Coleman suspected that Miss Lulu Spencer was in for more than she expected.

"I can sing for you, Coleman" Dante winced as Lulu turned and gave Coleman her best Marilyn Monroe. She leaned forward, and looked, for all the world, like a she was promising Coleman a lot more than a song. She was a tease, through and through. He felt a flash of jealousy as Coleman gave her a once over, his eyes lingering on the bare areas a little longer than Dante thought was necessary. He also didn't like the sexy look Coleman gave her in return.

"Why, thank you darlin'- " Coleman gave her his best southern gent. "I'll look forward to that…once Mr. Pirelli here finishes his solo." Coleman was no fool. He didn't mind game playing himself, but he knew when to step out of a situation.

Lulu sighed in frustration. This whole evening was turning into a disaster. She turned to give Dominic a menacing glare.

"Great, can't wait to hear you sing." She put the most bored voice she could think of. "I hope it's not some cheesy love song," she challenged deliberately. "I mean, that would just be really really corny."

_Ouch! _ Coleman winced as he heard that. The kid had been looking at some nice ballads.

"Oh yeah?" Dante smirked. "How do you feel about guitars and power cords?" Lulu gave him a considering look.

"Fine. I suppose." She smirked. "What were you thinking?"

"The Offspring. Old band, but a good one." Lulu shrugged. Dominic's grin was edgy. He leaned forward and showed her the book. "I was thinking…that one. What do you think?"

Lulu looked at the book and her smirk faded.

"Ha, ha – " She rolled her eyes and went back to her table. Rebecca watched her return with interest. Lulu may not want him, but that Dominic guy was a catch. He was cute and funny, and very obviously someone who could handle rough situations. _Best of all, he wasn't in any shape or form related to Nicolas_, she thought with a pang in her heart. If Lulu didn't want him – well, Rebecca would never let a good man go to waste.

Dante didn't notice Rebecca's attention; instead, he focused on Lulu as she flopped down beside Dr. Matt. His smile grew as the Doctor put his arm back around her, but she didn't respond. Coleman leaned forward.

"Alright, we've got a choice have we?" Coleman looked at the song and his eyebrows rose. "Um - _She's Got Issues_? You really wanna go there, son? Dante grinned widely.

"I'd love to, but I'd better not. Let's go with the first choice." Dante shut the book.

"Don't care what she says, Man – you can't go wrong with a classic." Coleman nodded approvingly.

"Thanks Coleman." Dante stepped back and waited as the loquacious bar owner set up the machine. He chose not to look at the table where Lulu was glaring daggers at him; in fact he chose not to look up at all. When he'd wandered up to the front, the entire bar had gone quiet, almost as if they were afraid he was going to shoot Coleman instead of sing a song. He waited as Coleman announced him.

"Have you been holding out for a hero? We have. This next singer is bold man, a courageous man as he proved when he saved young Morgan Corinthos at the Carnival. Well folks, he's stepping up again - " As Coleman droned on, Dante felt his face flush. He knew the bartender was warming up to him, but did he have to make Dante sound like a war veteran? Coleman really had a knack for putting people on the spot. "Now not only is he a hero, ladies and gentlemen, but he's a man with a soul, too. Here he is all set to sing for us, a song older than he is - a romantic classic "

Lulu watched in fascination as Dominic got redder and redder. Coleman had managed to do what no one else had! He'd managed to humble Dominic Pirelli. Lulu clapped her hands, gleefully. This was worth any sort of cheap dedication and corny crooning.

" - Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the romantic styling's of Mr. Dominic Pirelli." Coleman announced proudly as he handed the mic over. Dante was astonished as the room erupted in applause, though through the noise he could hear Max, Mr. Spencer and Dr. Drake hooting in encouragement. He suddenly found himself unable to look anywhere but at his shoes.

"Um, yeah – it's an old song. One of my Ma's favorites." Dante muttered nervously into the microphone. He nearly threw up as he heard Lulu lead an exclamation of "_Aw!_"s with Maxi and Dr. Scorpio chiming in behind her. _'Great' _he thought to himself, _'former lead soloist of the St. Ignatius Boy's Choir chokes on Karaoke Night at Jake's.' _

He waited what seemed like hours, and then he heard the opening drum and keyboards, and of course, the obligatory hoots as everyone recognized the song. Dante took a breath and let the familiar chords wash over him and he mentally thanked his mother for making him sing for her at every birthday and every family occasion. The truth was, much as Dante Falconeri hated Karaoke, he loved singing, and this old song was a familiar friend.

_I need a love that grows/I don't want it unless I know/With each passing hour/Someone somehow/Will be there/Ready to share_

_I need a love that's strong/I'm so tired of being alone  
But will my lonely heart/Play the part/Of the fool again/Before I begin/_

_Foolish heart/Hear me callin'/ Stop before/You start falling/ Foolish heart heed my warning/ You've been wrong before/Don't be wrong anymore… _

The room grew hushed in the way that a room does when talent stands up. Luke took in the astonished stares of the good people of Port Chuckles and laughed. Of course the kid was a ringer. He was perfect, playing it close to the cuff and then blowing their socks off with an old Steve Perry classic. And it worked. Lulu was drinking in her earnest swain's charmingly diffident performance with all the rapt attention of an obsessed teenager. She wasn't the only one. Maxi was clearly getting swept-up, Dr. Scorpio was cuddling on Dr. Drake and Diane and Alexis were waving the candles from the tables over their heads like they were at a concert. The kid had them all. Even Dr. Matt was listening quietly.

'_He's Sonny's son alright_' Patrick thought to himself as he watched Dominic _(no-Dante Falconeri_) serenade a room of strangers with his 'foolish' heart on his sleeve. Granted, it wasn't that huge of a leap Patrick thought to himself as he heard an obviously practiced and well-trained natural singer. Dante obviously picked a song he could nail, and one that was guaranteed to get Lulu's attention. Patrick would've pitied his younger brother but it was so clear that Matt was fixating on Maxi, it seemed pointless to feel bad about watching while _'Dominic Pirelli'_ stole his brother's girl.

Dante finally allowed himself to look into Lulu's eyes. She was surprised, but there was something else, too. He could see a slight vulnerability, a softness that he often suspected but never felt. He'd thrown her for a loop. Which was great because she was continually surprising him. He belted out the chorus with gusto as he stared into her eyes.

Lulu felt like the breath was knocked out of her body. He was amazing. It was like he was singing directly to her and for her. He'd surprised her with the unabashedly corny song, but then she listened to it and she suddenly knew, he knew what she was feeling. It was like he'd chosen that song to tell her that he'd understood why she was pushing him away, and he was willing to wait for her. He'd sung to the entire room, but Lulu felt like he was singing it just for her.

Dante put down the mike, relieved. He'd spent the last chorus of the song staring into Lulu's eyes, hoping she would get it. It almost felt like she had, like he'd melted some of that icy reserve she'd built up to protect herself. The room erupted in enthusiastic applause. Dante bowed quickly and hopped offstage before Coleman could reach it. He was striding over to Lulu's when Rebecca intercepted him. She leapt toward him, and gave him a big kiss.

"That was beautiful! Hot and talented, who knew!" Rebecca gave him a sweet smile. Dante smiled politely and nodded, after all he'd almost slept with this girl, he could hardly push her off him.

"Thanks, lots of years in choir practice." Dante gave her a polite nod.

"Yeah, pretty amazing…" Lulu's drawl was challenging and aggressive. She had started to stand when Dante was passing by, but after seeing Rebecca she sat down and smirked. Dr. Matt obligingly placed his arm around her shoulders. "Do you do bar mitzvahs?" Lulu inquired bitchily.

"No." Dante's smile was angry. He didn't manage to get through to her after all. One small kiss from Rebecca and she was back behind her shield. "I don't do bar mitzvahs but I can do weddings. " He gave Dr. Matt a meaningful glare. "Let me know if you need my services." He strode past them and went back to his table.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4 Love Song

Chapter 4 – Love Song

(_Sara Bareilles Version_)

_Apologies got huge AZZ long and schmoopy - didn't mean to but that's what happens when you watch angsty Dante and try to finish your stories.* just remembered I am typo queen and really should not proof at 3am.  
_

'_Could she be more obvious?' _Lulu watched, astonished, as Rebecca put the moves on Dominic. How shameless could she be? Just a week before she'd been declaring her love to Nicolas and now…Lulu seethed as Rebecca leaned forward and smoothed down Dominic's perpetually unruly hair. It had been nearly 20 minutes since he'd sung that song and Rebecca was still over at his table, _chatting_.

"AHEM" Matt leaned into Lulu's ear and tried again, only much louder this time. Lulu jumped, giving him a guilty look. "I'm sorry Lulu – I hate to do this again, but GH just texted me. I gotta go – " He didn't like abandoning her but Epiphany's message said the patient requested him by name. Not that he'd be missed too badly. He enjoyed Lulu's company, but she'd spent half the night trying to not to look at Pirelli's table. Which was only fair because he'd spent half the night trying not to look at Maxi.

"Oh no - okay - " Lulu felt a little chagrined. Matt was handsome and successful – a real 'catch' and she'd spent most of their time together being annoyed by Dominic. She sighed. There was finality about Matt's smile that suggested he'd been very aware of her focus. Matt gestured to Patrick.

"Can you guys take care of Lulu? I got called in – " Matt gave his brother the high sign.

"It's no problem, we'll take care of Lulu" Robin's smiled reassuringly. Lulu looked up and caught Dominic's laughing glance. He couldn't overhear anything where he was but it was pretty clear he'd figured it out. Matt was ditching her a second time and everyone was rallying to "take care" of Lulu. He raised his glass in a teasing toast. Lulu was tired of everyone was planning her evening like she was a lonely maiden aunt who needed to be taken care of. It might be her future some day, but until then – Lulu would handle things in her own way.

"You know what, I appreciate everybody's concern, but Lulu will get Lulu home, thanks -" Of course this elicited protests around the table about it being "no trouble", "our pleasure" etc. Lulu was adamant. "I will be fine. I know how to get a taxi. C'mon Matt, I'll walk you to the door."

Dante felt his stomach drop as Lulu and Matt headed to the door. She was leaving. This was not in his plan. He'd been elated when it looked like Milo had finally come through. Dr. Matt had checked his phone and then he was standing to make his farewells. He hadn't anticipated Lulu following Dr. Matt back to GH. His distress must've shown on his face, Mr. Spencer chuckled under his breath and Rebecca tried to distract him.

"They must want to make it an early night." Rebecca gave Dominic and Mr. Spencer a friendly smile. "Why don't you two come over and join our table? It's so much more fun when you're in a group. " Luke gave her a bright, if slightly cynical smile.

"Well Ms. Shaw, that's a kind invitation. I'm winding up for this evening, but I'm sure my young friend will be delighted to join you." Luke wondered if the kid realized how much his face gave away. "Won't you, Dominic?" Luke prompted gently.

"Huh?...Yeah – Sure." Rebecca chose to not notice his distraction. He was staring as Lulu went out the door, but Rebecca didn't mind. All that meant was that the competition was gone. Dominic had wanted her before, now that Lulu was gone, she was pretty sure she could make him want her again. They both stood, but Dominic stopped to turn back to Luke.

"It was a really a pleasure to meet you." Dante smiled wryly. Mr. Spencer was pretty amazing. He shook Luke's hand ruefully. "Would love to talk more another day."

"Who knows what the future brings, Mr. Pirelli" Luke stood for the handshake and he clapped Dominic on the shoulder. Leaning in, he muttered under his breath. "Don't embarrass me."

"What? " Dante was confused.

"My princess will not be pleased with me for my behavior this evening but I can't help it. When I see a winner, I back 'em. Don't make me look like a chump." Mr. Spencer winked and handed him the rest of the bottle of Wild Turkey. Dante felt Rebecca grab his other hand.

"Nice meeting you!" She was polite Luke could see she could barely wait to drag the young man over to her table. Luke laughed and turned to leave. Not too long ago, he would've stayed to watch the drama unfold. But he was an adult now, and his wife was waiting. The door opened and a frazzled Lulu nearly bowled into him.

"Leaving so soon?" Lulu was frustrated. This evening had gone from bad to worse and it all had started with her father. If he hadn't run out on the party, Lulu could've enjoyed a quiet evening at the Q's. It might've been chock full of family drama, but at least she wouldn't have had to deal with Dominic. But no! Not when her Dad was around. It was so like him to sit with Dominic all evening, despite her feelings. Dominic was persistent and annoying and he thought he could charm the birds out of the sky, which of course meant her Dad had to be best friends with him.

"So you're just running off now?" It was so like him.

"What can I say, I'm missing my wife" Luke winked.

"NOW you're missing her!" Lulu was continually amazed by her father's audacity. "I hope she chews you out big time when you get back." Luke laughed as he realized his daughter looked the most like her mother when she was annoyed with him.

"I'm sure she will, Cupcake, I'm sure she will." Luke gave her a warm smile and kissed his daughter's forehead. "You'd better hurry up and get back in there. Your seat may be gone already." Luke whispered as he left.

Dante was relieved. Maxi had tried to shoo him away from the table, but Dr. Scorpio intervened, generously echoing Rebecca's invitation. Dr. Drake was delighted with the half bottle of Wild Turkey and immediately poured shots for himself, Dante and Rebecca. Dante was about to raise his in a toast when he heard the clack of high-heels coming toward the table. He knew who it was even before he smelled her perfume. She came to a stop behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lulu looked around at the table. Maxi was obviously angry, but she was the only one. Rebecca hadn't even bothered to acknowledge Lulu's return and Robin had her reasonable look on. Patrick raised his shot-glass.

"The man came bearing gifts – I vote him on the Island." Patrick downed the shot.

"Why thank you, Patrick" Dante raised his shot in salute.

"I also welcome the presence of dulcet-toned Audacious One – who knew that underneath that brash exterior there was a heart and soul of an ancient Bard. Kudos -" Despite Maxi's audible sounds of disdain, Spinelli raised his glass of Orange Soda in salute.

"Thank you, Spinelli" Dante repeated his salute. Lulu was suddenly _over_ this affected ceremony of male bonding. She crouched down low and whispered angrily in his ear.

"Are you going to wave that around some more or are you actually going to drink it!" The whisper blew against his ear, tickling gently – and his body reacted like she'd licked it. Logic told him it wasn't her fault. She didn't know his ears were sensitive, however, sometimes it felt like Lulu drove him crazy on purpose. _'It wasn't fair'_ he thought in frustration. Women could always tell when they were getting through to men, but the guys weren't so lucky. He laughed to himself. '_More proof that Mother Nature was definitely a woman._ He quickly downed the shot and swung around to face her.

"Would you like some?" Dominic gestured to the bottle of bourbon but it seemed to Lulu like he was hinting at more. His voice was rougher than usual and there was something in his eyes – Lulu wasn't sure what – but it made them seem darker and slightly wild. She felt as though she was falling into those eyes, her breath faltering as she felt a sudden tightness and a ball of heat, exploding in her stomach. They were oblivious as they stared at each other, not noticing as they drew interested and concerned stares from the other inhabitants at the table.

"No no no no no no no - " The spell was broken as Maxi jumped up and grabbed Lulu's arm. "No you don't! Don't even – " Dante caught his breath and rubbed his head in frustration as Maxi dragged Lulu over to the Karaoke machine. He looked at Spinelli who shrugged it off.

"The fair Maximista is ever vigilant – " Dante gritted his teeth, clenching his fingers as he counted the number of people who'd gotten between him and Lulu tonight. One of the most persistent was rubbing his arm and muttering something..he wasn't quite sure what – when Maxi came over to drag her off as well.

"Lulu's a better singer than both of us. You don't need me." Rebecca tried to dodge Maxi's arm.

"We're doing a Maxettes song, we need ALL of the Maxettes!" Maxi commanded as she dragged Rebecca off.

"Okay. Maxi doesn't like me, does she?" Dante cocked one eyebrow at Spinelli. He watched as the nerd tried to answer diplomatically.

"Maximista often has her own agenda, often an agenda that none can comprehend but her. Have no fear Audacious One, what may seem like dislike may just be frustration at her immediate plans being foiled." Spinelli gave him a friendly smile.

Lulu laughed as Rebecca 's reluctance to join them became clear. Maxi was a force of nature when she was determined. Maxi had decided The Maxettes were gonna sing and that's what they were doing. Granted, Lulu had to remind her that Rebecca was part of their group, but once she did, Maxi was unstoppable. She ignored the little voice in her head that said it was an effective way to get Rebecca away from Dominic.

Coleman was thrilled to have the Maxettes back on stage, and Dante would've normally loved it as well. What guy wouldn't? However something about the girls' pose was vaguely ominous. Lulu was standing in a fighter's stance, legs splayed with hands on her hips. Maxi stood in the center, arms crossed, lips compressed in a grim line. Rebecca was to Maxi's left, looking a little disgruntled. _'Oh-oh'_ Dante looked over to Spinelli who had his hands clasped in front of himself, almost in prayer-like mode.

"I'm afraid Maximista does not like it when I side against her."

"You guys are in for it –" Patrick reached over to snag the bowl of nuts. Robin rolled her eyes and turned to face the girls.

The music started and almost immediately Dr. Scorpio laughed and clapped her hands. Dante looked at Patrick, he shrugged while Spinelli pouted into his soda. Dante wasn't really much of a pop music guy; if anything he liked bands with guitars, alternative bands or at the opposite end of the spectrum – great classical music. He didn't know this song, but the girls were dancing and he suddenly decided it was his favorite, whatever it was. In fact it was sufficiently distracting that he didn't really listen to the lyrics until Lulu took the lead during the chorus.

_I don't need a man to make it happen/I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good/I get off doing my thing  
_

Rebecca was just going through the motions but Maxi and Lulu were almost militant. The girls broke out and strutted out into the crowd for the end of the chorus and the room erupted. People were clapping and dancing – or really half of the room was – all the because except for Coleman it was all women. Even Alexis Davis, who was usually pretty conservative, even when drinking, got to her feet. Dr. Scorpio didn't drink, but she suddenly laughed and ran out to join her cousin. Dante looked over at Dr. Drake who shrugged resignedly, as if to say '_Yep, now I'm in it with you guys.'_

Lulu started the second verse. Dante noted with pride that her voice was the best, not trained, but strong and confident and on key. She also had more moves than the two other girls combined, he noted, as she danced gracefully in her stilettos. He turned back to the table and only to catch Rebecca dancing in his direction _('again' he sighed to himself resignedly_), but then his heart did a little leap as Lulu beat her to the punch.

_I want a love that's for real/And without that, no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand/If it only wants to grab one thing_

Subtlety was tossed out the window as she started singing directly to him, aggressively dancing around him to make her point. She was sexy and uninhibited, the slit in the skirt providing breath-taking flashes of thigh as she spun and sang. Dante wasn't sure how to take the song. She may've been telling him to go to hell, but it also seemed that she was warning Rebecca to back off. She did a couple of heart-stopping gyrations that had Dante contemplating pulling her down into his lap when she spun away and led the other girls back to the stage.

Lulu smirked as she thought about Dominic's expression. _That's what you get when you mess with Lulu Spencer! _ She was pretty certain he'd gotten the message after she'd sang an entire verse directly to him. He might think he can charm everyone all the time, but she was on to him. They handed their mics off to Coleman who made the appropriate inappropriate remarks and strode confidently back to the table.

She heard Patrick giving Robin a hard time about joining in with the song and she couldn't help but giggle. She would never have thought that the proper Doctor Scorpio knew about the Pussycat Dolls, but everyone had their surprises. She contemplated bringing Robin over to sit with her and Maxi, but then Spinelli gave Maxi such a woeful look she abandoned Lulu with an apologetic glance and she immediately sat down beside him. Lulu suspected that the genius hacker was more socially savvy than most people thought. That hangdog look was far more effective than any smooth line Matt or Dominic could deliver. Lulu smiled to herself and pulled out her chair.

"Excuse me!" Rebecca's voice was a little shrill as she reached out to grasp onto the back of the chair. "That's MY seat." Lulu stopped, startled. Rebecca pointed at a glass in front of the chair. "See! I have a drink here, yours is over there." Rebecca pointed across the table. Horrified, Lulu realized she'd automatically gravitated to the chair beside Dominic.

Dante felt Lulu's humiliation like it was his own. He knew she hadn't been thinking when she pulled out that chair. Still riding high from her victory, she'd reached out very naturally to grab the chair that she thought was hers. He looked up at her, still frozen with one hand over her mouth, her pale skin turning a bright shade of pink. He tried to save the situation.

"Easy mistake, you and Dr. Matt were sitting here earlier – " Lulu shook her head, but didn't look up at him. There was silence around the table and then Lulu spoke in a strained voice.

"Maxi, could you pass my purse? I'm tired." Of course, Dante thought. She's bolting now for sure. There were some protests around the table but Lulu brushed them off. She couldn't look at Dominic. "Patrick, do I owe anything for the bill?"

"Nope. Matt's taking care of everything including your cab. I'll call right now." Lulu smiled her thanks but shook her head as Robin patted the chair beside her. "Have a great night everyone." She waved then turned to dash across the bar. Dante was on his feet before he knew it.

"You don't need to leave! The night's still young!" Rebecca stroked his arm, suggestively. Dante ignored her and tossed a couple of 100$ onto the table.

"What are you doing? " Patrick immediately tried to give it back. "You don't owe anything." Dante shook his head.

"That's for Rebecca and Lulu. " Dante stepped away from the table.

"No way man, that's too much and Matt has it covered. " Patrick stood up again. Dante shrugged.

"Matt's not here – is he?" Out of the corner of his eye, Dante could see Maxi smiling approvingly. "Don't worry about the taxi, I've got it." Dante pulled out his cellphone. Rebecca gave him a sulky look as he started dialing. He shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Rebecca watched him as he strode across the bar to the exit. She couldn't believe he was just going to abandon her like that. Suddenly she yelped as she felt a kick under the table. Incredulous she looked up to face a critical Maxi Jones.

"Give it up." She commanded. "It's all about Lulu."

Lulu stared up into sky, hoping against hope that the light breeze would cool down her overheated cheeks. What was she thinking? Right in front of everybody! If she knew Dominic at all, he would never let her forget it.

The door to Jakes' squeaked open and she dashed around the other side of the stairwell. Maybe it was cowardly, but she didn't feel like casual chitchat. Then she heard the footsteps…

"I can see you, Lulu." Dante sighed. There was no mistaking those long legs and the tousled blonde curls. Lulu stepped forward reluctantly.

"I don't suppose there's anyway I can get you to leave me alone, is there?" Dante wasn't sure, but he thought he could see a glimmer of a tear around her eyes.

"Ask me for something that isn't impossible and I'll be happy to oblige." His voice was low and gentle, without a hint of mockery. With a sigh, Lulu squared her shoulders and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable and Dante's only thought was how much he wanted to touch her.

He took a step forward, deeper into the shadows and for a moment Lulu felt a little frightened. From the first moment he'd looked tonight, she'd felt danger. There was intensity about him that she'd never felt before. His eyes seemed even deeper and darker in this light. Something flashed across them and she realized he was going to touch her. She flinched as he raised one hand and tentatively brushed her hair back from her face.

"The car should be here soon." Dominic's voice was warm and reassuring, just like his touch. Lulu figured that someone must've spiked her drink otherwise why did that one gentle stroke make her crave being in his arms? Something about him made her want to curl into his warmth and just cling to him. _'You're just lonely, idiot'_ she told herself. That's all that was. If Matt was here, she'd be feeling the same thing. Or so she told herself, completely forgetting that Matt had danced with her and sat with his arm around her most of the evening. Something in her expression must've given her away because Dominic's hand slid down to her nape and stroked.

"So, where's Rebecca?" Lulu broke the spell by stepping into the bright light. Dante sighed. There it was.

"I think she's still inside."

"I thought you guys were together." Lulu gave him a challenging smile. That made him laugh.

"Yeah? Where's Maxi?" Dominic's eyes were clearly laughing even though he didn't have that stupid smirk on.

"Maxi?" Lulu gave him a confused look.

"Yeah. I thought you guys were together." Dante grin was wicked.

"What?" He wasn't implying…

"Let's see, what were the lyrics? _I don't need a man to make me feel good..._" He gave her his best deadpan as Lulu sputtered in shock.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you – "

"Yep." Dante admitted not at all sheepishly. "I mean, not if I had a chance with you but if I don't - Maxi's my second choice."

"You so don't have a chance with me now" Lulu spotted the taxi pulling up and strode past him. Angry, she still managed a cheerful wave at the driver. He pulled to a stop and rolled down the window.

"Hi, car for Pirelli – right?" Lulu's smile fell.

"Um, no – Spencer?" The driver shook his head. Dominic was suddenly beside her. He nodded to the driver.

"Hi, car for Pirelli and Spencer, thanks." For Lulu that was the last straw. It was a long irritating night and she'd betrayed a lot more than she wanted to. She just wanted to go home. She felt tears welling up.

"I really can't deal with this today – I can't." She turned away as Dominic popped open the door. "Never mind, I'll walk." Dante could hear the tears in her voice and it destroyed him.

"Lulu, c'mon! I wasn't trying to – " He sighed roughly, running his hands through his hair. "I just wanted to see you home, safely. That's all."

"Oh yeah? That's all, huh – " Lulu tried to sound skeptical but that was hard to do when your mascara was running.

"Look, it's been a long night. " Dominic felt his habitual calm beginning to fray. He usually maintained control of his prodigious temper but the Wild Turkey had frayed his nerves. He caught his breath "I just…I wasn't going to sleep well tonight unless I knew you got home okay."

"Hey are we going somewhere or not?" The driver stuck his head out the window.

"I don't know, Lulu, are we going somewhere or not?" Dante gestured to her. Something about his expression told her that he was being sincere. He did just want to see her home safely. Suddenly ashamed, she bit her lip and nodded.

Ten minutes later, the driver looked as his two passengers with a sigh. Lovers' quarrel. He knew the signs. Shouldn't go to bed angry. He made an executive decision to take the scenic route. He turned up the radio to give them some privacy.

At first Lulu just stared blindly out the window, trying to get a hold of herself. It had been a weird night. First, having to track her father to Jakes for Karaoke night, and then finding him with Dominic; Matt getting called away and then the incident with the chair, it was all...too weird. It must've been for Dominic as well. She'd really put him through it tonight.

She turned to face him. He sat there, staring at his hands, uncharacteristically quiet. She realized as annoying as his smirks were, she hated seeing him upset even more. He'd gone to Jake's to hang with his buddies and found her instead.

"You know, I'm sorry for overreacting." Lulu could hear her voice faltering. He turned to face her, eyes serious.

"About what?"

"The joke about Maxi and me, um, you talking to my Dad – everything." Lulu decided that the worst thing about apologies was that when the person didn't accept it immediately, it got more and more awkward. He smiled, strangely and shrugged it off.

"It's cool." Dante was exhausted. Lulu went from tearing his heart out to contrite in under sixty seconds. She Lulu was nothing if not surprising. "It wasn't a good night for me either."

"Oh," Lulu bit her lip, realizing she hadn't even considered what his night had been like. He turned toward her and reached for her hand.

"I know it seems like I don't take things seriously, but – " Dante caught his breath, was he really going to admit this to her? Lulu gave him a curious stare and then Snow Patrol was on the car radio.

_What if this storm ends? And I don't see you /As you are now /Ever again  
The perfect halo /Of gold hair and lightning /Sets you off against /The planet's last dance _

"I hated seeing you with Dr. Matt tonight." Almost reflexively, Dante clutched her hand tighter. "It drove me crazy. "

Lulu was astonished. He sounded sincere and slightly ashamed. She'd known he was attracted to her but she thought it was just his ego, because she was a challenge.

"I – uh" She shook her head, not quite ready to say anything. He leaned forward, slowly pulling her closer.

"I might be wrong, but – it seemed like you didn't like seeing me with Rebecca either." Lulu opened her mouth to deny it, but Dominic was looking at her so openly, everything was in his eyes and she suddenly couldn't deny it. She looked at their clasped hands.

_Just for a minute /The silver forked sky  
Lit you up like a star /That I will follow_

He tilted her face back up to him. He wanted to see her reaction. He needed to see her eyes, the flush of her skin, the way her eyes dilated. They drove past a street lamp and she was lit up for a moment, luminous and vulnerable. Her eyes were cautious, but vulnerable. When he realized at that moment, she was open to him he lost control and took her mouth with a hungry cry.

_Now it's found us /Like I have found you  
I don't want to run /Just overwhelm me_

He felt surrounded by her scent her softness. Everything on Lulu was silk, her hair – her skin. He couldn't stop touching her. He felt himself tighten and with a compulsion born of need, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Lulu couldn't help crying out as she felt his heat. The quivering inside her tightened as he starting kneading her against him, biting at her lips with soft that little nips that made her moan. She slid her hands up into his hair and gripped tightly, pulling him closer.

_I want pinned down /I want unsettled  
Rattle cage after cage /Until my blood boils_

Dante almost howled as he felt the car pull to a stop. He didn't want it to end because he knew there was a good possibility Lulu would conveniently forget about this tomorrow. He took one last kiss, and with a regretful sigh, pulled away. Lulu looked stunned. The driver tapped on the window.

"Winslow Garden Apartments" The driver watched as the girl nodded and grabbed her purse. The guy shook his head.

"Don't even try it, Lulu." She looked like she was gonna argue, but the guy gave her a look and she thought better of it. She opened the door to hop out, but the guy grabbed her hand and held it for a moment, then turned it over and kissed her palm. That rattled her so much that she nearly flipped getting out of the car and the guy smiled, the first genuine smile of the car ride. They both watched as she walked safely into her apartment. The driver smiled to himself - he knew they'd settle things. He turned back to his remaining passenger.

"Kelly's?" The guy nodded and sat back with a sigh.

_I want to see you /As you are now  
Every single day /That I am living_

THE END


End file.
